edfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Main Page
I'll help! I love that show! Max2 Cool! I might be a 'crat soon, so I could sysop you if you'd like. Ed, the great onetalk to Ed 23:11, 30 April 2007 (UTC) About the URL....... Erm, the URL to the main page is http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, and I noticed the "ed" in the beginning. Someone might think this is an erectile dysfunction wiki. Ugh. 01:25, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Ugh. I think you may be a perv, Chia. Ugh. Please don't say that. At least it might attract more editors...pervy ones. Lol. But, I think this wiki's name should be changed into something more catchy...like...EDCYCLOPEDIA! Ed, the great onetalk to Ed 23:18, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :I'm not a perv. Whenever I watch Cartoon Network or Nickelodeon there's a whole bunch of E.D. pills and stuff. It's a syndrome. So they supposedly have to advertise it on children's channels. >.< 00:58, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Really? It must be your area, 'cause I know that they don't advertise it in my area. Ed, the great onetalk to Ed 12:36, 5 May 2007 (UTC) I didn't think it was that bad I just went with whatever worked but I can't change it right?Z-Master101 00:11, 4 July 2008 (UTC) New logo I think that someone should make a new logo. The other one is kinda messed up. :I've reduced the size of it. Does it look ok now? Angela talk 03:34, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ::It looks better, but there seems to be a one pixel thick white outline around all three Eds. I bet it's just a bug my computor has. 23:59, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :::It's a Wikia bug (some call it a feature!) that makes the background white if an image isn't exactly the right size. This is because until recently the background of most wikis was white so people designed their logos to work well on a white background. If you refresh your cache of MediaWiki:Slate.css, it should become transparent instead of white. Angela talk 03:24, 13 June 2007 (UTC) New main page Do you think there should be a new main page? I mean, the starter page is crummy...--70.157.246.102 01:53, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :No we won't get a "new" main page because then the new one can't be named "Main Page", but we can always reorganize our current one. 22:21, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Inactive...Oh no. This wiki is becoming inactive, and will be if I stop checking in here every now and then. We need more editors! Ed, the great onetalk to Ed 14:25, 1 August 2007 (UTC) The Last Names!! OK I have a girlfriend named Naoko Tsuchi from japan (become friends with me and I will let u know about some of it) and she has Danny.A on her myspace!! and she has been told about the last names! here they are! Ed Horace Monoboroster, Edward "Double-D" Marion Zimintator, Eddy Skipper McGee, Jimmy Phlufshine, Jonny Underwood, Plank Splinto, Kevin Jerko, Rolf Yolkvolt, Nazz Falishieyi and Sarah Monoboroster OK so I updated all of them on the names and if Naoko is messing with me its OK it is what she does after all! New featured article! Just changed the featured article to a new one; Edd. Besides, it's about time we changed the featured article! Give me your ideas for the next one! Jr.2k8 17:00, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Finally, it been over 2 months since that featured article was there! Thank-a-you-very-much. --Jspyster1 01:00, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :I personally think that Machines should be the next the featured article. I have worked very hard on it and the pages it links to. So please put it up.—Railgun88 22:33, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much for making Machines the featured article! - 04:36, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Admins Needed This wiki has few admins, but none have been active in some time. If anyone would like to request to be made an admin here please visit the adoption request page on Wikia Central. If there are multiple people that would like to share admin duties, please discuss it with each other, and choose who will make the request, and be sure to include in your request that you will be making another user a co-admin and sharing duties. --Uberfuzzy 07:02, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki News Hey I'm thinking that maybe I could start up a weekly FICTIONAL news report for the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki about the stuff that happens in the Cul-de-Sac. In other words, I'm saying that we create a page intitled The Edcyclopedia News or what ever, and write it out like Wikipedia's news page. Except we write fictional stories about the happenings in Peach Creek. We could also post the report on the main page or something like that. So if you'd like to help out, leave a message on my talk page.--Jspyster1 20:39, 30 December 2008 (UTC) The Kids Ages It has been brought to my attention that someone will not stop adding ages to the main character's pages. Though I keep removing the info because there is little proof on how old the kids are someone is still not geting the point. If you are the one responseable for adding the false info and you happen to be reading this message, would you kindly stop it.